theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
PsychoAlbedo
PsychoAlbedo PsychoAlbedo is a level 99 Blademaster. He started alil bit after PsychoMantis was deleted and left. He was GuildMaster of the Turks when PsychoMantis left but when Mantis came back, Albedo became his Bodyguard as well as the guilds. He claims that he only has one account, but many people seem to believe he is PsychoMantis and AlbedoPiazzolla. PsychoAlbedo said he got his name from combining two accounts together, PsychoMantis and AlbedoPiazzolla. He says he knows them in real life and decided to be "middle man" of them both. AlbedoPiazzolla disappeared for months and that is why, alot might think PsyAlbedo is older than AlbedoPiazzolla. The Start No one really knows the story about PsychoAlbedo. From what everyone knows, he joined for fun because he loves .hack. He says Mantis told him about the game, and he just had to try it out for himself. He tried to convince Mantis to stay but, Mantis was just way too upset and left anyways. PsychoAlbedo was more joyous than Mantis was. People see him as a peaceful guy, but when he's in charge, he makes sure things get done. He loves protecting people and he has a very good bond with people on TW. He has gotten mad at people and yelled but overall he is a nice guy. He used PsychoMantis's forum account while Mantis was gone. After he started to gain alot of levels he Began tournaments. If there is a tourny on, i can bet you anything in the world he would go to it. he loves fighting. He was so good that he had to make himself the last person to fight. PsychoAlbedo has alot of contacts in the world and he has recieved alot of items. He worked for Raxine and alot of members on TW. He recieved enough items to give to his whole guild and more. He even helped alot of people get to level 99 including raxine, Tsunori, xirsch and a few more. PsychoAlbedo faught Cubia with the rest of TW. Xirsch and him got the last hit and both got the exp for the kill. He then told everyone that he killed cubia, because in his mind, if you get the last hit on something you get the kill. At the time he did not know Xirsch got the exp for it. This is the point everyone started hating him and really arguing with him. Even when he told everyone he knew his mistake they still attacked him for it. This incident went on for weeks and weeks. That is one reason everyone is partly against the Turks. The Wedding On Thanksgiving, he met a girl named Realm. He helped her know everything she needed to know about TW. She was a very nice girl and Albedo had an attraction to her. He showed her all the Areas in TW that she could go to. In every area they went to, they talked more and more. He gave her aida and twilight bracelet because he had one extra of each and wanted to give it to her. He found out alot about her that day and he was hoping he'd get to see her the next day. The next day came and she never came on, a few days later she didn't come on. He never forgot about her, but he knew he had to let her go. He went on with his tournies and had fun. One day the server cap became very low, around 8, he just chilled at the holyground with a few people and he didn't even notice that Realm logged in. He saw her infront of the Cathedral all lonely but he was scared to talk to her and she didn't say anything. He thought she didn't reconize him so he left. He met her in town and started talking to her again. The next time he saw her was at a Truth or Dare. She didn't say much and ended up leaving. The next day, he talked to Realm again and they started to talk like they did the first day they talked. She gave him her msn and he was so happy. He started to talk to her everyday and got to know more and more about her. He liked her alot but didn't have enough guts to tell her. Then he heard the world was ending. :O he had an idea tho, he could get married to her on tw, but just as friends. He just met her and he didn't feel too comfortable asking her to marry him and be serious. He talked to her about the marriage thing and she said she could get married to him if he asked her, he just laughed about it, pretending he wasn't serious. He was so happy, maybe alittle too happy. He set up a tournament and begged Realm to go to it and participate. She ended up losing due to her level but he told her she did a really good job and after the last match came along he stopped everyone... "*gets on knee*" right before he said it Liam Solata says "HE'S GONNA ASK REALM TO MARRY HIM!!!!" and mantis sighs and says "well you heard Liam" and it gets quiet and she blushes and says "yes" then Albedo runs around so happily. then everyone goes to the Chim chim field and everyone has a drink and Albedo gives everyone that came, a rare item of their choice. No one knew he would do this, but everyone was so thankful. Few days later, the server goes down to about 13 max people. luckely Realm and Albedo make it on, and they get married at HHFHG with thier good friends there. After they got married, they started to talk even more than they did. They talked for long hours a day. They got closer and closer. But on around christmas, Realm stops coming on. She started to come on once a week. Albedo didn't know what was going on. He got really confused and he felt as if she was ignoring him or didn't like him anymore, he got really sad. He ended up doing something really stupid and she left him. Albedo will never forget the time they had together. He still thinks about her on them lonely nights, thinking about how much they had in common and how beautiful she was. Occationally he think about it to himself and says "I still love her"... Someone Returns, Then What?? PsychoAlbedo never did forget about Realm but he had to move on. He kept getting stronger and hosting tournies for the people of TW. He started to host big events like "GET INSIDE TW" and "TW VS THE TURKS". PsychoAlbedo started to make a name for himself. Then someone returns. It's PsychoMantis, the original GM of the Turks. Albedo and Mantis have a big talk about the guild. Albedo gives him all the details about the guild and PsychoAlbedo stands down from GM status and becomes the BodyGuard of PsychoMantis and the guild. Even at a lower rank, he still held the events for the guild and TW. He tried his best to become one of the strongest on TW. Not much happend after that. he faught in the guild wars, and shows up here and there. he hasnt' been on lately tho, but i think he will come back, specially since the big tourny is coming up. Well nothing really big happend with PsychoAlbedo. But some nights, you can still see him moping around, just looking at the stars by himself thinking of something or Someone... Offline No one really knows about PsychoAlbedo's offline life. No one has heard anything about him besides he goes to Concord high school with Mantis and PsychoShade. Also he is about 17 or 18 years and is a male. He never worked for Bandai or done most of the stuff Mantis did, but this is all we know about his secret life. Trivia *He is one of the only players to reach level 99 *Shoku refers to him as 'Albi-kun' Category:Player Category:No longer here